


Q Crashes Picard's Equine Therapy Session

by Paratale



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Equine Therapy Is Real (Google It), M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paratale/pseuds/Paratale





	Q Crashes Picard's Equine Therapy Session




End file.
